legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheena Fujibayashi
Sheena Fujibayashi, known as Fujibayashi Shihna in Japan, is one of the main protagonists in Tales of Symphonia. A skilled warrior from Mizuho, Sheena is sent to assassinate Sylvarant's Chosen of Regeneration, Colette Brunel. Sheena is always accompanied by Corrine, a human-made Summon Spirit and Sheena's best friend. Because of her looks, Zelos Wilder frequently flirts with her, but she more often than not rejects him, usually in a violent way. As stated in a skit, her name is not actually her real name, but only those of her family can know what their real names are. Personality Sheena is a very strong-willed person. In part owing to her ninja upbringing, she tends to act somewhat hot-blooded and angry most of the time, but she does possess a gentle side, which becomes more apparent as the story progresses. She has little confidence in her ability to make important decisions, a flaw that was considerably deepened since the disaster with Volt, and considers herself a lone wolf. However, like Lloyd, she is a strong believer in altruism. She is willing to bend the rules imposed on her, such as the Pope's orders to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant, in order to do what is right. Despite the anger some of Mizuho bears toward her, she understands that mistakes can be corrected, and absolutely refuses to give up on someone, even her greatest enemy. Sheena's tough facade has created an interesting outer personality. She tends to anger easily and is not above disciplining someone with a swift smack. However, she is also talkative, despite her troubled past and angry members of society who have cast her out of their circles. Sheena is also very clumsy, similar to Colette. Unlike Colette, who tends to get unnaturally lucky from being clumsy, Sheena is very unlucky, often falling into traps and tripping into holes, although this does not happen as often as Colette's clumsy moments. The Miracle Elite Storyline Nightosphere's Most Wanted At night, Vexx and Kohaku went out to investigate. All the sudden, Sheena ran into them and fight them until she got captured. Vexx is about to report to the syndicate. Sheena stopped him and order them to let go. Kohaku is threaten to turn her in to The B Team police department. She still warns them if they don't let go. Vexx and Kohaku did and told that they're not sorry for running into her. She still warns them of not leaving her alone. Turns out that Nightopshere forces is waiting for them. Amon thanked her for being helpful to him and leaves. The cat ask here what is wrong. She told him that they used her along. The cat decides that they should stop working for them and fiend the others and tell them what happens. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon TBA Relationships Corrine Lloyd Irving Colette Brunel Zelos Wilder Ruby Rose Rin Tohsaka Rin is one Sheena's friends in the Mageddon Trilogy. They weren't seen much together at first but they later work together as partners when Rin hires Sheena to be her bodyguard for an important task during Tales of the Ultra Despair Knights. Yoko Littner Yoko is one of Sheena's closest friends in the Mageddon Trilogy. They work together on a number of missions, and both show Nagito around when he joins the Rose Group Shirou Emiya Black Star Ibuki Mioda Tracer D.Va The Woodsman Booster Booster is one of Sheena's enemies in the Mageddon Trilogy. They first meet in LOTM: Armageddon. When they met, Booster with his Snifits were stealing food from her village. She fought back but Booster was able to come out on top. Enraged, Sheena chased after him to his tower where then teamed up with Ruby, who she originally was trying to kill, to stop Booster and save Princess Zelda Later in LOTM: Weirdmageddon, Booster hears about Sheena being hypnotized by Bluto, so he decides to help Yoko to save Sheena from Bluto. Sweet Tooth Bowser Bowser is one of Sheena's enemies in the Mageddon Trilogy. She first met him in LOTM: Armageddon. Sheena first meet Bowser when she was spying on his camp at the tower where Ruby was going to get the Star Rod. She stayed hidden for a while, but when she tried to leave, her clumsiness got her caught and captured. Bowser used her as bait to try and take down Ruby, but Ruby was able to save her when she defeated Bowser. Later in LOTM: Weirdmageddon, Bower Jr. thought Sheena was really cool and wanted her as a big sister. So Bowser, wanting to make his son happy, tries to capture Sheena and make her part of the Koopa family. Bluto Bluto is one of Sheena's main enemies in the Mageddon Trilogy. The two first meet in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. After they're first meeting Bluto became deeply attraced to Sheena wants her as his woman. Sheena deeply despies Bluto because though out the series Bluto tries to hunt Sheena down and capture her. He's even gone so far as to hypnotized her into loving him. Shinji Matou Francis (Super Paper Mario) Nagito Komaeda Rascal The Nightoshere Empire happens in Nightoshpere's Most Wanted. She works alone with Blinx, where the forces of Nightosphere Empire attempts to toy with Sheena to get her to them capture the first suspects. For her first task, she attempt to keep Vexx and Kohaku out of sight, but they immediately stormed off. She calls out the army of ninjas to chase them out. But it backfired her when thanks Amon and his team thanked for her help and took Vexx and Kohaku away. Caulifla Gallery Sheena_Status_(ToS).jpg Sheena_Fujibayashi_(ToLink).png Sheena_Fujibayashi_(ToA).png DotNW_Opening_Sheena.png Sheena and Booster.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Booster" Sheena and Bluto.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Bluto" Sheena vs Basilisx.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi vs Captain Basilisx" Sheena and Yoko.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Yoko Littner" Rin and Sheena.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Sheena Fujibayashi" Sheena101.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi Hypnotized" Sheena and Caulifla.png The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" Sheena Fujibayashi and White Star.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and White Star" Yosuke and Sheena.png|"Yosuke Hanamura and Sheena Fujibayashi" Sheena and Bowser.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi and Bowser" Sheena and Valentine.jpg|"Valentine brainwashing Sheena Fujibayashi" Ruby Rose and Sheena Fujibayashi.png|"Ruby Rose and Sheena Fujibayashi" Yosuke Teddie Sheena and Yoko.png|"Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Sheena Fujibayashi and Yoko Littner" Sakura and Sheena.png|"Sakura Matou and Sheena Fujibayashi" Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters that hail from the Tales of Symphonia Universe Category:Ninjas Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Summoners Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Partner Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Villain's Crush Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Assassins